The present invention relates generally to a swab applicator. More specifically the present invention relates to a swab applicator that contains a liquid.
Swab applicator generally comprises of a tubular handle with a formed absorbent tip at one or both ends of the tubular handle. The absorbent tip may be made of cotton or a foam absorbent material. The tip may also be a brush. The tubular handle may be made of wood, paper, or plastic and it may be solid or hollow.
Swab applicators have a variety of applications. Swab applicators are a convenient and sanitary means for applying and removing a variety of substances such as liquids, lotions, creams, and various chemicals and medications. Generally the applicator tip of a dry swab applicator is first placed in contact with the liquid to be applied for the applicator tip to absorb the liquid. Subsequently, the moisturized applicator tip is placed in contact with the surface to apply the absorbed liquid to the surface. Swab applicators may also be used to remove substances such as makeup and other specimens by wiping the substance with the applicator tip to remove and retrieve the substance.
Some swab applicators with hollow tubular handles may contain a liquid within the hollow enclosure of the tubular handle. However, the liquid can only be released into the applicator tip by orienting the applicator tip downward to allow gravity to pull the liquid down from within the hollow tubular handle into the applicator tip. When the applicator tip is oriented upward the liquid will not continue to flow into the applicator tip and once the remaining liquid in the applicator tip is depleted, the swab applicator must be inverted to orient the applicator tip downward to replenish the depleted liquid in the applicator tip.
The present invention is a swab applicator with enclosed fluid. The enclosed fluid may be released to the applicator tip regardless of the orientation of the swab applicator. The multi-directional applicator comprises of an elongated tube with a sealed end and an open end. An applicator tip is affixed to the open end of the elongated tube and multiple score lines are formed along the length of the elongated tube. The elongated tube is affixed within an elongated tubular housing with two ends that are sealed near the two ends of the elongated tube and encloses a fluid. When the elongated tube is fractured at one of its score line by bending the elongated tubular housing and the elongated tube the fluid within the elongated tubular housing may be squeezed out of the elongated tubular housing through the fractured opening into the elongated tube and into the applicator tip. The multi-directional applicator may be used in any orientation by selectively fracturing the elongated tube at a score line that is submerged in the fluid. The quantity of the fluid released may also be controlled by selectively fracturing the elongated tube at a score line that is submerged in the fluid with the fluids above the score line being releasable.